Beauty and the Beast Wiki:Discussion Policy
Discussion is used on the Beauty and the Beast Wiki as means to discuss any improvements to the wiki, as well as help assist in general interaction between members of the online wiki community. It is considered an important aspect of the wiki and has thus been placed under some guidelines to help sustain a happy, wholesome, and social online community. General These are the universal rules that apply to all pages with discussion features. Any messages that break these rules will be removed on the spot and its poster may face consequences. * Always'' show respect for other users and their opinions.' This wiki stands by the belief that every human being is entitled to their opinion. Users will ''not make personal attacks on other users, nor attempt to silence their personal views. Such behavior is intolerable and will have immediate consequences. * Always use appropriate language. Because we're a wiki about a subject primarily targeted to children, any words or phrases above a PG rating is considered inappropriate for this site. Please show respect to our readers and other users by never using such language. In select cases where a message is out of context (like quoting) and you feel it's necessary to include a particular inappropriate word, censor it with asterisks (****). However, we will not allow this action to be used against other users; doing so violates the first bulletpoint and will result in consequences. * Please post all messages in English. Because we are the English version of the Kung Fu Panda Wiki, all material submitted to this wiki must entirely be in English. Any messages submitted in any other language (in whole or in part) will be removed. (See our Deletion policy for more details.) * Use proper text formatting. Please avoid posting messages (entirely or in large part) in ALL CAPS, bold, italics, or any other format separate from regular text format. Such messages tend to give off an inappropriate sense of anger or excitement that may be taken as spam or a troll post. * Keep all messages relevant to the topic. Messages on this wiki should always stay on-topic to the given subject, not act as a social conversation between users. EXCEPTION: User message walls generally do not apply to this rule. However, if there is a case where a conversation is getting too topically out-of-hand, an admin may interfere. * No , , or . Spamming encompasses any messages that take up space and do not instigate conversation (e.g. nonsense posts, double-posts, etc). Flaming and trolling includes any messages that are angry/hostile in nature and are unreasonable. Any assertions or criticisms made should sound reasonable and be properly backed up with reasoning and evidence. * No advertising. Do not comment on a page simply to tell about or link to your fan-made material, website, blog, or anything else unrelated to the wiki. Any messages that are advert in nature or contain non-discussion-related links or material will be removed. Talk pages This section details most of the basic guidelines on how one should conduct themselves on talk pages, as well as how to properly use them. For more details on its usage, see . Article talk pages * Sign all comments with four tildes (~~~~). Signing comments establishes the identity of the poster and allows readers to immediately know who posted the message without having to look it up in the page's history. Four tildes are typed from the tilde key (located on the top-left corner of the keyboard right below the "Esc" key - hold down "Shift" to activate), which generates a signature by use of the user's username, as well as the current time and date. Signatures and other time preferences can be modified in . All comments without a signature are marked by the unsigned template, which generates a link to the user's profile page, talk page, and contributions to the wiki. Some other functions of the tilde key: :* Three (3) tildes (~~~) = Signs user's username only :* Four (4) tildes (~~~~) = Signs user's username and date :* Five (5) tildes (~~~~~) = Signs the date only * Create a new heading for each new discussion topic. It is important to keep pages organized and navigable for future reading by keeping topics separate. To discuss a new topic, start a new section by going to a new line and typing a title like this: " Heading ", replacing "Heading" with a suitable title for the topic you wish to raise. New messages that discuss a different topic and are not placed under a new section will either be assigned one, or placed in one entitled "(no title specified)". All new discussions should be placed at the bottom of the page, below any other topics that may already be there. This can also be done automatically by using the button labeled "Add topic" at the top of a talk page. * Indent your comments when replying to a particular comment. This is used to keep talk pages readable by showing whether they are replies to other comments, and if so, which ones. New comments should be at a different indentation to the one above it. When using source mode for editing, this can be done by typing a colon (":"), which represents a different level of indentation. Messages which do not do this may be formatted by someone else. * Do not create discussion topics about the article's subject. The purpose of article talk pages are to openly discuss improvements the article itself (unless stated otherwise). Topics like the example given above is inappropriate for article talk pages because it does not discuss how to improve the article. Such topics will be removed on the spot. * Never remove or modify other users' posts. Each message is copyrighted to the original poster, and thus must remain in its original state (unless stated otherwise). Some exceptions to this rule: ** Obvious spam or trolling ** Conversations that are completely irrelevant to the topic ** Minor formatting purposes, such as indenting or marking an unsigned comment ** Archiving (administrators only) ** Any other posts that break policy User message walls * Where possible, avoid short and excessive messages. Though users are permitted to discuss non-wiki-related topics on walls, they are not meant to act as an with excessive short replies. Such messages tend to flood the page and the wiki's . For instant messaging activities, please use the wiki's instead. * To a certain extent, '''users may remove and/or modify other users' posts ''on their own wall. Some eligible reasons for this: ** Obvious spam or offensive posts ** Conversations that are completely irrelevant to the topic ** Archiving Comments This section lists the basic guidelines on how you should conduct yourself on pages with the comments feature enabled (designated in areas labeled "Comments"). For more details on its usage, see . * Follow all general discussion guidelines. * Please try to use correct English spelling, grammar, and punctuation. Doing this helps others to be able to read your comment easier, and also makes them more likely to reply. This is more of a guideline rather than an enforced rule, but it shows common courtesy to your fellow readers and commenters. Forums :See Forum Policies / FAQ. Notes This policy uses heavy reference from: * * __NOEDITSECTION__ Discussion Policy